


All This for Two Buckets of Water

by Space_Girl44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad shortcuts, Tree Climbing, buckets of water, its all Obi-Wan’s fault, maybe there’s a spark of romance here, thanks a lot for getting us into this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Girl44/pseuds/Space_Girl44
Summary: Qui-Gon sends Obi-Wan and Satine to fetch some water from a well outside of the village they’re staying in. Taking a shortcut (Obi-Wan’s brilliant idea) leads the two on quite the adventure.





	All This for Two Buckets of Water

**Author's Note:**

> Obitine forever!!!!!!

“So... we’re lost.”  
“I didn’t say we were lost!”  
“You muttered that you had no idea where we were.”  
“When did I say that?!”  
“A few minutes ago.”  
“I... what... we... we’re not lost.”  
“Then tell me the way back to the village.”  
“Uh, well, you see-“  
“You cannot tell me how to get to the village, you keep looking around anxiously, and you’re flustered. Therefor, we are lost.”  
“How does me being flustered mean we’re lost?!”  
“Ha! You admitted it!” Satine said, triumphant smile dancing on her lips. Obi-Wan groaned internally. He’d fallen for yet another one of her political mind games. When was he going to learn? Satine, who had gone ahead, was now right next to him.  
“How are we supposed to get back now?” She asked, moment of glory forgotten. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, brow furrowed. That was a good question. He should’ve just had them stick to the path instead of trying to take a shortcut.  
“The Force?” He suggested, trying to shrug. He couldn’t since the two full buckets of water were weighing down his arms. They had to get back soon or his arms would fall off.  
“If you were to use the Force, we would’ve been back hours ago. I, for one, am going to see if we are anywhere near the path.” Satine said, rolling her eyes. She began to scale a tree. Obi-Wan bit back a curse. She was infuriating. The last thing he needed was for her to get hurt.  
“Get down from there.” He barked, annoyed.  
“No,” came her reply. He growled, then stopped himself. _A Jedi does not feel anger._  
“That was an order.” Obi-Wan said instead.  
“I still said no.”  
_Are you serious?! Is she really talking back to me?!_  
“Obi-Wan, come up here. I see the path. We’ve been going the wrong way this entire time.”  
Relief coursed through Obi-Wan’s body. She’d found the path. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh. Then he remembered that she’d said they’d been going the wrong way. _Good job, Obi-Wan._ Satine climbed back down, leading the way.  
“This is the last time I’m letting you take us down a so-called ‘shortcut.’ Now move it. We’ve got only an hour before dark.” Satine commanded, craning her neck so she could see over the bushes. Obi-Wan grit his teeth. Maybe _she_ should have to take the buckets of water. Then he heard something. Satine heard it too, for she stopped right in front of him.  
“Watch it!” He hissed.  
“Shhhh.” She whispered, crouching down.  
“They said the duchess would be here. The scheduled time was two hours ago.” Said a man. The voice was coming from the trees. Obi-Wan tensed up, fatigue put in the past. Satine’s eyes widened and she too tensed up.  
_Bounty hunters,_ she mouthed. Obi-Wan nodded to confirm it. Now he really cursed his stupidness.  
_How about we go around the path?_ He mouthed. She nodded.  
_For once you’ve got a good idea,_ she replied. He was about to protest when he saw her teasing smile as she crept through the brush. Obi-Wan fought back a blush as he followed her, using the Force to keep the buckets up. Satine suddenly stopped, forcing Obi-Wan to stop too.  
_What?_  
_Look._  
_What’re we looking at?_  
_Bounty hunter,_ di’kut.  
She jerked her head towards a man in a mask crouched behind a tree. Obi-Wan was at a loss of what to do. They could try to go around, but he’d catch them. Satine had a better idea. She took Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Obi-Wan held back an involuntary yell.  
“What’re you doing?!!” He hissed, blue eyes flaming. She held a finger to her lips and mimed hitting the man in the head with the hilt of the lightsaber. Before Obi-Wan had a chance to take it from her, she’d successfully knocked out the man. Satine took the man’s blaster, set it to stun, and gave Obi-Wan back his lightsaber. Well, she more of dropped it for him to grab. Obi-Wan barely caught it because he was too busy staring in shock.  
“It was either that or die.” She said, noticing his look. Obi-Wan could understand that. With the one bounty hunter taken out, they could move more freely. Satine and Obi-Wan took advantage of that, running through the jungle. Suddenly, Obi-Wan grabbed Satine’s hand and yanked her back. A huge snake was blocking their path. And it looked like it hadn’t eaten in a while. He pulled a stricken Satine around the back of the snake, hand holding up the buckets shaking. The two broke into a jog, resolving to move more carefully. Satine didn’t let go of Obi-Wan’s hand, making his heart skip a beat.  
“Stop.” He whispered, gesturing to a bounty hunter in the treetops. He took Satine’s blaster and stunned the man and the bounty hunter fell out of the tree with a loud _crash!_  
“Run?” Obi-Wan asked.  
“Run.” Satine answered. She let go of Obi-Wan’s hand as the two sprinted through the jungle pursued by and angry bounty hunter. Blaster bolts zinged past them as they leapt over bushes and dodges trees. Out of nowhere, Qui-Gon Jinn leapt in between the two and the bounty hunter.  
“I was wondering what took you so long!” He said, deflecting the deadly lasers.  
“It’s a long story.” Obi-Wan said sheepishly.  
“Shut up and run!” Satine yelled, already far ahead. _Smart._ Obi-Wan ran after her, somehow keeping the buckets afloat. They got back to the village, gasping for air.  
“We can discuss what happened over dinner.” Qui-Gon said, briskly walking into the hut.  
“How did he get here so fast?” Obi-Wan asked in disbelief.  
“Don’t ask me.” Satine replied, taking a bucket to the back. Obi-Wan followed her. Satine looked at him as they poured the water into the large container in back of the hut.  
“Thank you for saving me.” She said softly.  
“Thank you for saving _me_.” Obi-Wan replied.  
“We wouldn’t have been in that situation if someone had kept us on the path.”  
“Yeah well we wouldn’t have even been out there if Her Grace didn’t insist on having a bath.”  
“Now I definitely need one.”  
“Me too.”  
Argument put behind them, the two chatted on the way back to the hut, completely unaware of the bounty hunters that were still out there.


End file.
